TUFF Undercover
by Smart Kira
Summary: When Chameleon and the Verminious Snaptrap break out of jail, and flee to Britain. Dudley has to go undercover alone without his girlfriend Kitty. How will she react to the news and his home coming.


T.U.F.F Undercover

On a dark night at the Petropolis Jail. But suddenly you hear something outside, the sound of someone tunneling out of the jail. "Come on hurry up" a voice said. Then another voice said "Alright I'm coming." Then the two figures run off into the night. But come the next morning at the jail the alarms were going off. Guards had discovered that Verminious Snaptrap and the Chameleon had escaped. They also discovered a hole in the floor in the evidence room. The guards figured it was so Chameleon could get his suit back. "Call Tuff" one of the guards yelled.

The next day at Tuff Dudley was working at his desk, on his computer. When the Chief yelled out "Agent Puppy in my office now." Everyone else in the office thought Dudley did something to anger the Chief. Ignoring everyone else staring at him, Dudley entered the Chief's office. "What can I do for you Chief" Dudley asked as he walked in and closed the door behind him. "Agent Puppy" said the Chief getting right to the point. "Verminious Snaptrap and the Chameleon have escaped from jail, and I would like you to go undercover alone and apprehended them in Britain." "Yes sir understood" Dudley said. "Wait did you say alone?" Dudley said. "Yes that's what I said" the chief said turning around. "Is there a problem?" the chief then added. "Well you know how Kitty and I are romantically involved, and I don't know how I am going to tell her" Dudley said. "I understand go easy on her." the chief said. "Yes sir" Dudley replied. With a sad face Dudley walked out of the Chief's office and wondered how he was going to tell Kitty.

When Kitty got home she noticed Dudley sitting on the couch. She also noticed that he didn't move when she came in. Closing the door, she quietly walked over to the couch and sat down. Gently putting her hand on Dudley's leg and said "Dud Stud what's wrong?" Taking a deep breath Dudley said "Kitty I know you and I have been through alot together." Pulling Kitty into his lap, Kitty herself was trembling she thought Dudley was going to break up with her. Tears in her eyes said "What do you mean Dudley" Kitty said in a trembling voice. Looking at Kitty Dudley said "The chief wants me to go undercover alone in Britain." That's when Kitty broke down and cried, her tears soaking his shirt. After she calmed down a bit she asked him "How long will you be gone." "I don't know" Dudley said. Cuddling closer to Dudley for comfort.

"You know what I don't like to see" Dudley said lifting Kitty's chin up with one of his fingers. Not saying anything Dudley said "I hate seeing you sad." Now how about I make you forget those tears. With that Dudley kissed her and carried her into their bedroom. He was going to make sure Kitty forgot about those tears. Over the next few days or weeks Kitty didn't know she was miserable. She wanted Dudley back home in her arms, safe and sound where he belonged. Meanwhile in Britain "I wonder where Verminious Snaptrap and Chameleon are" Dudley said to himself. Suddenly Dudley was almost hit by a laser. "Uh I missed" Verminious Snaptrap said slamming his fist down onto the console by swinging on a rope. Dudley punched Verminious Snaptrap in the stomach knocking him out cold. Then Chameleon jumped on top of Dudley trying to pin him down. But Dudley overpowered him, and slammed him into a big vat of water short circuiting his suit. He then tied up Chameleon and Snaptrap so they couldn't escape again. "Well now I can go home to Kitty" Dudley thought to himself. The chief was more than pleased that Agent Puppy got the two villains. While Snaptrap and Chameleon were being booked in the Petropolis Jail. After another boring day at Tuff Kitty trudged into the apartment and closed the door. "What the?" Kitty said to herself. Kitty saw a trail of rose petals leading to the bedroom. Being cautious Kitty slowly opened the bedroom door. Standing there in the middle of the room, was Dudley. "Dudley!" Kitty screamed running into his arms and hugging and kissing him. "So you missed me" Dudley said. Kitty then said to Dudley "Let me show you how much I missed you."


End file.
